


Fealty

by Brim



Series: Undone by the Blood [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Ludwig-centric, Manipulation, local man is send to the chalice dungeons expected to die but emerges with an eldritch waifu sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Tomb prospectors explore the old labyrinth on behalf of the Healing Church. The Healing Church traces its roots to Byrgenwerth, and is therefore aware of the ruins' true importance.They contain much more than mere hunter trinkets, indeed, they hide the very secrets of the old Great Ones. sought after by those with the insight to imagine greatness.
Relationships: Laurence & Ludwig (Bloodborne), Ludwig (Bloodborne) & Gehrman (Bloodborne)
Series: Undone by the Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the early days of the Healing Church. Gehrman is the still the only hunter participating in the hunt, unknown the public
> 
> \- a few minor hcs about ludwig's background/family

Ludwig’s skin prickled with excitement. He fixed and reaffixed his uniform, made sure his hair was tied firmly, checked his gear at least five times and after one final look at this person to make certain that _everything_ was in order and that he was ready—he finally left.

He looked fine. He _knew_ that he looked fine, and that he hadn’t done anything different from the instructions given to them, but fretting about his appearance had been easier and preferable to letting excitement overwhelm him into irrational thoughts and actions. He needed to stay focused.

Ludwig placed his hand over the hilt of his sword. The weight of the sword—his late grandfather’s, and now his, gave him the much needed reassurance. It was an old family heirloom and although Ludwig didn’t expect needing to use it, because the Healing Church assured them that the upper levels they were meant to explore were completely deserted, he brought the sword along as a trinket. He felt secure in the knowledge that he was armed.

It was late at night and most of Cathedral Ward was barren, save for the occasional white-garbed church executioner stalking the streets. They didn’t bother him at the sight of the Holy Shawl fluttering at the back of his uniform as he walked hastily towards the Grand Cathedral – tomb prospectors may not have been an _official_ rank within the Healing church, being temporarily volunteers, they nonetheless benefited from most of the privileges those within the Church had.

However, to Ludwig it was an honor, rather than a privilege, to work alongside them. When the _disease of blood_ started ravaging Old Yharnam, and threatened to spill over to Central Yharnam, it was the Healing Church that appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with the old blood and cured the residents. This earned Church Yharnam’s complete trust and respect. With its miraculous blood capable of healing all injuries, cure all illness, before you know it, the Healing Church became a central figure in the city.

So, when the public recruitment for tomb prospectors started, Ludwig had rushed to sign up, eager to explore, but also _prove himself_. In retrospect, it was rather simple – a short talk with a church official assessing whether you fulfilled the requirements. Those of age physically fit and sane were allowed to join and the Church did not care at all about a person’s origin and status. All were welcomed.

Once accepted, he was given gear, instructions and then, _invited_ to participate in exploring the vast underground ruins deep beneath Yharnam. Ludwig did not think twice when he agreed.

Their gathering spot had been a small church close to the Grand Cathedral – Ludwig was surprised to find that apparently there were entrances to the dungeons all over Yharnam and all that was needed was to fulfil the chalice’s ritual.

Ludwig watched with mild interest as the church official performed it and revealed a path underground.

“If there is anyone else who wishes to leave, now is your time.” He warned, before gesturing for them to follow him down the elevator.

None left. Their party had been small – Ludwig himself, three other tomb prospectors, a church official and an unknown man walking beside him. The man, Ludwig noticed, had a pegged leg and seemed wary, but otherwise apathetic to the church official’s words and instructions. He was not particularly old, but the graying hair and the well-worn cloak draped on him, gave the impression that he was _antiquated_.

When Ludwig stared at him for too long, the man glanced towards him from beneath the hat and Ludwig immediately looked away.

The ancient ruins were covered in roots, moss and strange flowers. Ludwig felt the chill air bite his cheeks – a fellow prospector shivered and immediately pulled up his hood, the rest remained uncovered.

The church official gave them vials of blood and Ludwig eyed it with mild curiosity – he had never taken the healing blood, although he was tempted in the past. The previous year, his older brother had fallen terribly ill and in desperation his family sought the Healing Church for aid. A white-garbed doctor treated him and within the hour his brother, whom had been bedridden for almost a month, was up and healthy as a horse.

Perhaps just a drop—just a tiny droplet in order to sate his burning curiosity, but he refrained. It would have been unfair and unbecoming of him to take advantage of the Church’s good graces.

He stored away the blood vials in his gear. Ludwig only hoped that he wouldn’t need to use the mysterious blood.

“And you?” The church member turned towards the man. The stranger was leaning against the nearby wall. Ludwig could see a long blade touching the cobblestone.

“I promised a friend I would come.” He said curtly.

“What of your duties?”

“Taken care of.”

The church official shrugged his shoulders and gave him a few vials as well, while the rest of the tomb prospectors watched their odd exchange. There seemed to be some sort of tension between the man and the church official. 

…  
  


The underground was muddy and empty. The strange man led them, illuminating the path with a lantern. He possessed quite an agility, navigating the ancient undergrounds with a pegged leg.

“The name’s Gehrman.” He offered. “And a word of advice – do not venture deeply into the dungeon. There is nothing heroic about death.”

“But the place is deserted.” One of the tomb prospectors objected and Gehrman laughed.

“Only upper level is, due to the students.” He explained. “Byrgenwerth ransacked the place.”

Eventually they reached a wide open area with a platform in the middle. The tomb prospectors scattered to look around, but Ludwig remained close to Gehrman as he looked around the odd humanoid statues on top of the platform.

Gehrman had been staring at him for a long while, until he finally spoke.

“You.” Gehrman called and Ludwig turned towards him. “What’s your name?”

“Ludwig.”

“How old are you?” His eyes narrowed. Ludwig smiled awkwardly, glad that the dungeon’s darkness would hide his guilt. The Healing Church asked for participants over twenty years of age and although Ludwig was still nineteen, _technically_ he clarified, because his birth was later this the year.

“You’re too young. Are you even twenty?” Gehrman frowned and folded his arms.

“Turning this year, sir.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Gehrman said dryly and walked away.

Ludwig scowled. Although Gehrman was perhaps a decade his senior, Ludwig was more than capable of making decisions for himself.

After about half an hour of wandering around the platform, Ludwig gathered with the rest of the tomb prospectors to exchange findings. There was nothing notable, but it they started chatting amongst each other about mundane topics and the human contact felt relaxing.

Eventually Gehrman returned as well.

“Let’s go.” He urged and the rest shuffled behind him.

After a narrow tunnel, they went down a wide stairway. The air was humid and the steps were damp – the group had to descend slowly and carefully if they were to avoid risking an early injury.

In the darkness, Ludwig wandered slightly to the side in one of the intersections and saw a circle of candles. He eyed it curiosity, stepping into the circle and froze when he saw tiny hands claw at his boots.

“There’s—” Ludwig wanted to yell a warn, but he was warped away.

Gehrman audibly cursed.

…

Ludwig blinked. One moment he was walking behind Gehrman and the group, and the next he was in the dark corridors of the chalice dungeon, completely alone.

Realization that he’d gotten lost struck him just as quickly as the guilt.

 _He was supposed to listen and follow, but he didn’t._ Ludwig audibly cursed and when his voiced echoed in the cold, empty hallways, he felt dread creep up his spine and bite into his very soul. Immediately he had to ward off the dark feeling of being trapped and abandoned.

Even if they did not look for him, of which he had very little doubt that they _wouldn’t_ , Ludwig knew that he couldn’t just idle around and wait for rescue. He needed to look for a _way out._

But he hadn’t the tiniest clue of where to start. The dungeon’s hallways were narrow, dark and claustrophobic, and although Ludwig would argue that he had enough mental fortitude to not let it affect him, the fact that he was _alone_ and in an unfamiliar environment was starting to make him feel uneasy.

In the past, he’s heard rumors of strange monsters and nightmares in the ruins. Certainly, the stillness and quietness unnerved him - it was just Ludwig with himself, his thoughts and his fears.

Ludwig exhaled sharply and steeled himself. Panicking, he knew, was useless.

He rummaged through his supplies, checking whether the blood was affixed securely to his belt and he unsheathed is sword. With a renewed resolve and a firm grip of his old sword, he ventured forward.

…

He could hear the sound of water flow.

Ludwig strained his ears once he resolved to himself to follow it. By its sound, he could guide himself roughly through the place – this labyrinth of twist and turns and odd ladders.

Despite his plight he thought, confidently even, that he knew which way to go. He could only hope that his destination was the exit to this dreaded place. The fact that his sword was by his side gave him some much needed comfort and strength to continue.

His only source of illumination was the pale light of the eerie sconces, mounted high up on the dungeon’s walls. The architecture was odd – it looked like Yharnam, but also very different from Yharnam. Cold and foreign. Consumed by ruin and strange foliage. Completely alien to man.

Occasionally, he could see tiny specks of lights crinkle and die.

After a while of walking and reaching a narrow, twisting stairway leading him to the above, his spirits were lifted to no ends. With a faint sense of excitement, Ludwig ran up the stairway until he felt his chest ache and he had to stop to catch his breath. He did not know for how long he walked, nor for how long he ran, but the stairway seemed endless and his enthusiasm was beginning to die.

Ludwig thought his hearing was playing tricks on him in the silence, when he heard the faint sound of waves and he strained to listen again, but the harder he strained to hear, the stranger the noises become.

_Plip… plop…_

_Splish, splash, splish, splash..._

As he ascended, he thought he had another hallucination – he could feel a faint, warm breeze on his cheeks, and in the corner of the vision he could see tiny lights dancing mischievously. 

A sweet smell wafted in the air. Was he going mad?

Once he conquered the seemingly unending stairway, he stepped into a wide chamber. Ludwig stepped forward shyly, torch illuminating his way.

The sight inside was ghastly – barely recognizable as human remains littered in piles, strange skulls that were somewhat repulsive to look at, but even in death looked fearsome. Ludwig did not want to think about what the creatures looked when alive.

Between the sound of bones crushing under his boots, Ludwig heard a low growling and with shock he realized that he wasn’t alone. The tiny lights dancing around him flared, as if warning him – there was a wolf-like _monster_ lurking about, with eyes glowing in the dark and claws rummaging through the remains. It turned its attention towards him and Ludwig froze.

This chamber was a battle arena and this was his opponent.

Yet, Ludwig did not think to run. Once he overcame his initial terror and detached fascination, the grip on his sword strengthen and he charged forward to face his adversary.

…

Ludwig’s supply of blood was running low. After the encounter with that monster, he injected a blood vial into his thigh, and when respite did not come fast enough, Ludwig greedily injected another one.

The rapid beat of his heart calmed and his thoughts muddied. It persisted as a feeling of drowsiness and disorientation and Ludwig leaned against the wall, clutching his head in an effort to overcome his dizziness.

His head felt heavy and he braced himself, closing his eyes. His flesh was mending itself, but the sensation—the healing blood was overwhelmingly _pleasant_. His cheeks and gut felt warm, as if he experienced being love-struck for the first time. It was different from the lull of being drunk – quite the opposite in fact. His mind felt clearer and more focused that it had ever been before, as if he was ready to soak up a sea of knowledge.

He wanted to _drink_ it, but Ludwig restrained himself firmly, in case he needed its miraculous healing in the future.

The chamber seemed to be a dead end and Ludwig bitterly realized that he would have to go _back_. More odd skulls and bones cracked under his boot as he walked and Ludwig winced – although it was impossible not to step on them in the darkness, he felt no less guilty at the prospect of disrespecting the dead. Proud warriors, or perhaps average civilians, Ludwig did not know, but they deserved their peace remain undisturbed.

He hastily went towards the staircase, already having done more than enough damage in his earlier struggle with the monster and his subsequent wandering around this tomb. The little lights from earlier still followed him, shimmering behind him like fireflies.

The descend had been paradoxically much faster. Ludwig was shocked to find himself at the bottom of the stairway in what felt like merely a few steps, compared to the herculean efforts it took previously.

…

He wandered around in the darkness for an unknown amount of time until the tiny lights that had been following him since a while now formed a trail. When Ludwig tried to ignore them, as skeptical as he was to their presence, they would blink and circle around him, as if _insisting_. Eventually, Ludwig relented and followed them.

They led him through hidden pathways and narrow catwalks, from which Ludwig could hear and see silhouettes of unknown horrors in the dark pits below. The further they walked, the more Ludwig realized that the lights had no ill intent and the reassurance he felt at finding a companion in this dreadful dungeon was something _precious_.

 _Ah!_ He exhaled. Those joyful, tiny lights, where were they guiding him towards?

In his excitement, he walked at a faster pace towards the unknown light source. At one point Ludwig must have tripped on a root and fell, scrapping his knees against the old stone floor, but he quickly managed to pick himself up and continue. The dull pain felt so distant—so far away from the sense of elation he experienced.

His heart was in his mouth, and he was at present completely mesmerized by the ever-brightening light, so much so that Ludwig did not notice stepping into a trap. He abruptly fell when the ground collapsed under his feet. The fall seemed to occur in slow motion as he yelled and flailed his arms uselessly, before landing in a pile of rubble on the level below. His face was covered in dust and he started coughing, as he struggled to stand up again.

Due to the fall, his vials of healing blood—the lasts of it, had broken and now it soaked into the side of his jacket and pants. Ludwig glanced it with pity at the waste and tried to discard the shattered glass, smearing some of the blood onto his long gloves.

The blood’s sweet, sweet smell wafted in the air and Ludwig had to resist the urge to lick it off his gloves. He should have been more careful, he though solemnly.

A profound sorrow over the loss and exhaustion so deep it sank into his very bones

However, it quickly dispelled when the lights surrounded him again. They did not abandon him yet – in the corner of his vision, he saw their glittering brilliance, still guiding him even in this sorry state and the relief was immense.

Ludwig wanted to weep in gratitude as he picked up their trail again.

…

Gehrman practically stormed in Laurence’s office, a sullen look on his face. The vicar’s hand stilled at the commotion and his eyes darted upwards towards the intruder.

“Laurence!” Gehrman put his hand on the table with a thud and stared down at him.

“I wasn’t expecting you, Gehrman.” Laurence commented back, barely concealing the disapproval in his tone at having his work interrupted.

“Why did you send civilians into Isz of all damn places?!” Gehrman immediately started.

“So, you went in with them?” Laurence raised a brow. He looked down towards his pen and span it around his fingers idly. “Old habits die hard, huh?”

Gehrman grit his teeth in frustration and his fingernails dug into the desk’s wood. The accusation had been a _low blow_. He’d learned the painful lesson about nosing around and acting out in fear since his time with Byrgenwerth—the Fishing Hamlet, but this situation was different in its entirety and if Laurence had not been an old friend, he would have allowed for his bitterness to lash out.

Gehrman inhaled deeply.

“We lost one of them, Laurence.” At that, Laurence’s expression froze. “I think one of the messengers dragged him deeper into the dungeon. We…couldn’t find him.”

“Does he have a family?” Laurence inquired.

“I don’t know.” Gehrman immediately answered, then thought and repeated. “I don’t know…”

“Well…” Laurence’s shoulders relaxed and he glanced over his papers calmly. “I’m sure we can arrange for an obituary to honor him.”

At that callous dismissal, Gehrman’s anger finally exploded. He reached out and grabbed Laurence by the collar of his garb, practically lifted the man up to his feet. Laurence placed his hand on the desk to brace himself and stood still as Gehrman _glared_ at him.

“So you gave them some of the blood and expected for them to just— _just_ march in while blood drunk?”

“This isn’t like the hunt, Gehrman.”

The vicar placed a hand over his and his gaze steeled in equal defiance. Realizing what he was doing, Gehrman let go of him and then Laurence took a step back.

“They were not meant to go in deep. Just the upper level.” He explained calmly as he adjusted the ascot and fixed the collar of his garb. “I didn’t expect the upper section to be so treacherous.” Laurence said defensively.

“Then, there is still time, we could go back and—”

Laurence exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes, clearly exasperated.

“What do you expect me to do, Gehrman?” The vicar said tersely. “Isz is dangerous enough as it is. Do you want me to send more men to their deaths? For the sake of one person? Even if it’s pointless?”

 _If it was so, you should have never asked civilians to participate_ , Gehrman wanted to spit back, but he decided keep his anger reigned in. On some base level he knew— He _knew_ that Laurence was right, but…The damage was done. If they were to argue, it would take precious time away, when they— _he_ could’ve reacted instead.

“I’ll go.” Gehrman said with a finality and Laurence’s eyes went wide. “Alone.”

“Gehrman, wait—” But his protest fell on deaf ears. The hunter already left.

Laurence ran a hand over his face and sank back in his seat. This, he realized, was a very unfortunate development.

…

At one point, Ludwig lost his heirloom sword.

He did not know when or how – he hadn’t been fighting any monsters, but the thought was so far away from his concerns. Ludwig felt no hunger and no thirst. He didn’t know for how long he wandered – it could be days, could be months—years even.

It didn’t matter in the end - not when he was by his cherished companion’s side. The tiny lights erased all stray thoughts of fear and anxiety in their brilliance.

They led him towards the center of a large chamber, where a strange looking monument stood. Pale moonlight beamed down from what appeared to be an opening in the ceiling directly above it. The scene was so beautiful that Ludwig felt breathless.

He walked carefully, despite the light’s encouragement, bashful and concerned of overstepping some ancient, sacred code with his presence in the chamber – after all, the dungeons were not a place where man was meant to be.

Yet here he was, his presence welcomed and accepted.

Ludwig ran a hand over what he could only guess to be a large chest—or perhaps a coffin. The dust on top of the lid fell away and the stone box seemingly opened on his own. Ludwig took a frightful step back, but the tiny light’s steady glow reassured him to peek inside.

He was shocked to find no remains inside, but instead an old sword. Ludwig picked it up and immediately upon touching it, he felt faint electricity thrumming in the steel and in fingers. The shock normally would’ve caused him to drop the thing and back away, but he found himself unable to look away from the sword.

The sword felt comfortable, weight and length perfect for his swings, as if it was meant to be _his_. Ludwig turned around, hoping to show his find to his new companions, but found himself in a dreadfully empty and barren chamber.

Panic immediately set in and the world darkened. He stumbled back against the coffin in his disturbance and fell back, slumping against the stone coffin.

…In the nothingness behind his lids, he saw them more brilliantly than ever - the tiny beings of light, before on the outside, now took residence within his brain and Ludwig welcomed them earnestly. He wished that they remain together forever.

…

The monsters, perhaps because of envy he thought vainly, were relentless in their pursuit now, but against him and his lights, their efforts were futile. No matter how much Ludwig cut them down, he never tired—in fact, he felt _invigorated_ when the blood splattered against his cape.

Unending dream. The little lights swirled and span, dancing a graceful waltz and Ludwig was their partner, closing his eyes and losing himself to the private symphony of their guidance as he carved a path of blood through the dungeon.

He felled one foe after another—oh, was there no worthy opponent to commemorate this beautiful union?

…

Gehrman found him two days later.

The tunnels were deserted—nay, emptied. Where Phtumerians, beasts and kin used to congregate and made the dungeon a complete hellhole to explore, now the level was completely empty. It concerned Gehrman. The stench of death wafted in the air and he feared what horrors awaited at the end of the stream of blood. His pace hastened as he clutched the end of his blade – the old cobblestone had always been a nuisance to travel through with his pegged leg.

At the end of a long, narrow tunnel, Gehrman saw him, surrounded by corpses.

Ludwig was with his eyes closed, expression calm and serene, seemingly in a trance. His wild hair was untied and fell down past his shoulders. His gear was bloodstained – a stark contrast to the gleaming sword in his hands.

“Ludwig!”

He called and the younger man turned towards him, but his tension and battle stance didn’t ease. Gehrman had enough experience to tell an incoming attack. The hunter hissed— the hallways were too narrow for him to use his scythe and getting close to Ludwig would be too dangerous for both of them.

Thankfully, he came prepared.

Just as Ludwig charged towards him, the shine in his sword growing brighter and brighter— Gehrman hastily unclipped his cloak, throwing it towards him and, with the art of Quickening, dodged behind him.

Ludwig ran into it. The large cloak covered his sight and torso and the man tripped, falling forward and hitting the ground with a disgraceful thud. Gehrman was quickly on him, restraining by straddling his back. Ludwig struggled in the darkness’s confusion, trying to push him off, but with one hand clutching the sword’s handle and the other pressed underneath him, he found his strength equally matched.

“Stay still.” Gehrman said calmly, despite Ludwig fighting back. The hunter pulled a blood vial and injected it in Ludwig’s arm. Despite the sedating effect of the blood, it took a few long moments for Ludwig to ease and the man eventually stilled. Gehrman couldn’t tell whether he passed out – Ludwig’s long, unkempt hair kept his face covered.

“G…Gehrman…?” He said after a long silence with nothing, but the sound of Gehrman’s exasperated breathing.

“Yes.” Gehrman’s voice whistled as he sighed in relief. “If I let you go; will you behave?”

“I will.”

Gehrman carefully stood up and pulled his cloak out of Ludwig’s form. The younger man scrambled to his feet, still clutching his sword protectively. Gehrman’s brow rose.

“What’s that you’re holding, boy?” The hunter asked and the grip on the sword tightened.

It had been a struggle of life and death just to _pry_ his hand off the handle. When Gehrman finally won and pushed Ludwig away, Ludwig looked hurt and betrayed, as if a child’s favorite toy was taken away.

“Calm down!” Gehrman ordered and Ludwig blinked, seemingly _finally_ coming to his senses. He straight his back from the wary hunch and looked at Gehrman with confusion.

“I –yes.” Ludwig nodded. He felt like his mind was being split apart. The little lights fluttered nervously behind his eyelids, urging him _to get the sword back_. “I …am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well,” Gehrman hid the sword from view upon seeing the anxious way Ludwig was staring at it. “Whatever it is, I’m glad you’re back with us.”

“Yes.” He nodded solemnly, feeling too guilty to say anything else. Gehrman gave another good studying look at him— feeling relieved that it had been him and not any of the other church dogs who found Ludwig first— and then gestured for him to follow.

Thankfully, their way outside was in blessed silence.

…

“The sword possessed him, Laurence.” Gehrman told him to which Laurence simply nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement. During his report, the vicar seemed to have had many thoughts on his mind, eyes fixated on the mysterious sword placed on his desk.

“Don’t give it back to him. That _thing_ is dangerous.” The hunter warned. “Bury it somewhere and don’t let it ever see the light of day.”

“You needn’t worry so much, Gehrman.” Laurence said confidently. “Trust me.”

…

Three days passed since Ludwig was rescued from the dungeons and he had trouble sleeping – worry and anxiety over the sword’s fate kept him up at night. Although he knew that it was expected for the tomb prospectors to give the bounty back to the Healing Church, a small childish part of him felt bitter over having to give the sword away.

It belonged to him—and the thought of having to continue living without it seemed _unbearable_. His only comfort was the faint glow of the tiny lights behind his eyelids whenever he napped, but even they were worried, Ludwig could tell.

Eventually, he heard from the Church again. Ludwig received a letter calling for him to the Astral Clocktower. They had been _deeply_ concerned for his wellbeing when he got out, and after a thorough check-up made sure that he was surprisingly healthy, he managed to _bargain_ his way to rest at his home.

It had been raining all morning and it only let up by the time Ludwig neared the Clocktower. His hair was damp and distantly, Ludwig regretted not tying it when he left. He was dressed as a civilian – not too formal, but it could be seen he was of modest and well-mannered descend.

A church member greeted him warmly at the Clocktower’s entrance and led him to its main hall, instructing him to wait.

The experience inside had been overwhelming. He was in the buzzing center of the Healing Church and where most of the treatments were carried out – a large hall, with rolls of bed, surrounded by equipment. Most of the beds were occupied, with at least two or three white-garbed church members treating the patients and a dozen or so other church members shuffling between the beds, distributing the healing blood. Despite the abundance of blood, the smell was not overwhelming.

Ludwig felt awkward as he walked around, unsure of what to do with himself. Everyone seemed too busy to mind him just wandering around confused, but nevertheless he felt vulnerable without the comforting presence of his sword by his side.

He closed his eyes and the tiny light’s steady glow gave him the much needed respite.

“You must be Ludwig.” A calm voice called out to him from behind and Ludwig almost got spooked out of his skin. He immediately turned. “My name is Laurence. We’ve been waiting for you.”

The _Vicar_. Ludwig straighten his posture from his previous slouch. He _really_ should’ve tied his hair before he left, he thought bitterly.

“Apologies if I was late, I didn’t know where…” Ludwig’s words trailed off into a mumble. The vicar was staring at him and Ludwig smiled sheepishly. There was something _eerie_ about the way he was looking at him.

“No need for apologies.” Laurence said amused and smiled. Ludwig ran a hand through his hair and tried to ease up. _Relax_ , he told himself. The little lights were silent.

“Then, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” He spat out and tentatively added. “Sir.”

“Just Laurence is fine.”

“Alright, Laurence.” Ludwig tried the name on his tongue and found it not off-putting even if he still felt awkward. This scholar—doctor even, was a figure highly respected in Yharnam society, but his presence seemed so humble.

The vicar was _young_ , perhaps only a few years older than Ludwig himself. Shorter, but with a posture that exudes confidence. He wore robes no different from the rest of the church officials, except the gold pendant dangling in front of his vest. If it weren’t for the fact that Ludwig had seen his face before during public manifests, he never would have known this man was the head of the Healing Church.

 _But that eerie look, and that odd scent._ Ludwig buried the doubts elsewhere.

“If anything, I should be the one apologizing for what happened underground.” Laurence’s eyes were looking downwards, but his tone seemed sincere. “ _We_ did not expect for things to escalate as they did, and for that, _I_ am truly sorry.”

“Well…” Ludwig didn’t _feel_ like he needed an apology. After all, without that experience he never would have found the tiny lights—and they never would’ve found him. “It’s of the past. All is well, that ends well, as they say.”

He said and Laurence smiled again, appearing content. 

Perhaps, it was an issue of organization, Ludwig thought absently. The Healing Church had a very ambitious plan and Ludwig wasn’t naïve as to think that it was all smooth sailing, but—

Actually, that reminded him of a nagging thought he was having.

“Where is Gehrman?” Ludwig asked, feeling the pangs of guilt build up again. He not only needed to apologize for attacking him in his frenzied state, but he also wanted to thank him for saving his life.

“Gehrman?” The smile on Laurence’s smile froze, as if plastered on his face. “He is recovering.”

“Ah—”

“Nothing severe, I can assure you.” The vicar quickly added and the tension of Ludwig’s shoulders eased. “Gehrman has plenty of experience and he is more than capable of taking care of himself.”

“I see. That is a relief.” Ludwig felt a heavy weight fall off his shoulders due to the vicar’s reassurance.

“Indeed.” Laurence, tone was flat, before picking up enthusiasm again. “In any case, walk with me. There is something I wished to show you.”

…

Laurence ushered him from the busy, overcrowded main hall into the maze of hallways in the Astral Clocktower. Ludwig did not know their final destination, but during their walk Laurence spoke at lengths to him about the ruins beneath Yharnam.

He was easy to listen to – Laurence possessed a type of charisma that made him enjoyable to hear him talk, and even if Ludwig did not particularly care about the topic, he found himself falling interested in it as well. In a way, there was a charming _earnestly_ in the way the vicar spoke. 

“The one you wandered in is called Isz.” He explained. “It’s the most perilous one, and yet the most rewarding. I’m _impressed_ you made it as far as you did.”

“I had some help.”

“Oh?” Laurence hummed, clearly interested, but Ludwig refrained from clarifying.

Eventually they reached an office and Laurence invited him inside to take a seat.

“I’m sure by now you’re aware of all the strange creatures inhabiting Isz.” Laurence began as he took a seat behind the desk.

 _Intimately_ , Ludwig thought as he sat down on the opposite side.

“What is their origin?” Ludwig inquired. “Those beasts—monsters even, don’t seemed like anything native to Yharnam.”

“Men are no different than beasts.” Laurence answered curtly. The look in Laurence’s eyes grew sharper— _harsher_. Ludwig realized he was being _scolded_. “And the only way to overcome this denigration, is to surpass our own stupidity.”

“…I understand.” Ludwig said, to which Laurence just stared at back at him for a long moment. Ludwig smiled sheepishly again – he had no shame about it, but unlike Laurence, he wasn’t a Byrgenwerth disciple to claim any vague, higher intellectual pursuit.

“I could only hope so.” Laurence answered eventually. “In any case…”

The vicar abruptly stood up and went to the drawer in the corner of the room. He dug in silence for a long time until eventually he pulled out something long and covered in a cloth.

“This is for you.” He half-gave, half-tossed it to Ludwig and the latter accepted it with confusion.

He unwrapped it impatiently and—Ludwig gasped in surprise at the sight of that _moonlit sword._

“You...you’re giving it _back_?” Ludwig’s eyes were practically glittering with relief and gratitude. He quickly seized the sword and stood up, feeling comfort in its weight in his hands. As if a part of him was returned and he felt complete. The little lights danced and danced—

“Of course.” The vicar’s smile grew wider. He observed Ludwig with rapt interest. “It belongs to its rightful owner.”

 _Belongs._ Laurence’s words felt right – the sword really _did_ belong to him, and Ludwig would do everything in his power not to squander this honor bestowed upon him. The sword was his, just as he belonged to the sword.

“I have a question. Simple curiosity, really.” Laurence added nonchalantly. “What does wielding the sword feel like?”

“It felt like—” Ludwig’s mouth went dry, because of the intensity in Laurence’s gaze fixated on him. He looked away, instead looking towards his sword and feeling comforted by its presence, and smiled fondly. “It’s like being in the secure hold of someone you trust.”

“I see.” Laurence hummed, the look in his eyes waned and Ludwig was beginning to fear that the vicar assumed him to be a madman. 

“I’m not lying.” Ludwig said defensively.

“No, I believe you.” Laurence reassured him, expression sympathetic. “The dungeons, they—have many relics. You were blessed.”

 _Blessed._ A warm feeling blossomed in Ludwig’s chest. He was _chosen_.

“With that said, I hope you would return as a prospector for future campaigns…” Laurence’s voice brought him back to reality and Ludwig’s eyes focused back on the vicar once more.

“Oh right, of course.” He quickly agreed without much thought. Laurence looked at content, again.

“Although we operate as a hospital, we would like to …explore the underground ruins, so we may find more about them. Unfortunately, we simply do not have the manpower for that.”

“Byrgenwerth also organizes expeditions.” Ludwig idly recalled. “It’s why the upper floors were so safe…”

“Yes, but Byrgenwerth wasted their opportunities.” Laurence quickly added, tone terse than he would have allowed. “Now, the responsibility falls on me.” He mumbled a comment, so low that Ludwig thought that it was a misspoke of his thoughts.

“Ah, yes. I suppose…” Ludwig hummed in agreement without really understanding what Laurence meant, but more willing to agree, than deny.

“Indeed.” Laurence nodded his head slowly and sighed. “Which is why brave men like you are so valuable.” His look and words were full of sincerity that made Ludwig’s cheeks warm with embarrassment. He didn’t consider himself special – just lucky, perhaps.

“Loyalty is a rarity nowadays.” Laurence said plainly. “And so is trust.”

Ludwig considered. Loyalty to the Church—while it was true that reception of the Healing Church was universally good, people were still hesitant to devote themselves to this new faction. Perhaps, because, there was simply no need to?

The newfound thread of beasts? The unknown threads from below? They were still so distant, so Yharnam had grown indolent and content. _It needn’t be so_.

“Ludwig?” The vicar urged and Ludwig blinked back at him. Laurence was looking at him expectably.

“I…” Ludwig swallowed hard. The tiny lights fluttered encouragingly. “I agree with you.” He said plainly. “Man has grown content with their decadence. Even more so, since the appearance of the healing blood…”

He glanced at Laurence, fearful of having insulted the man, but the vicar was still looking at him steadily.

“In order to stimulate growth, you need to unite people.” Ludwig continued. “And the best way to do that is if they were to unite against a common enemy.”

There was a crack in the façade – the vicar gasped in astonishment, eyes wide. The emotion was so _raw_ , that Ludwig felt his heart flutter nervously again. Perhaps, realizing his own transgression, Laurence covered the wide smile on his face with his hand and looked away briefly until he calmed down.

“…I see.” The vicar said levelly, but there was still that _burning look_ in his eyes. Ludwig’s mouth went dry. “You are correct.”

Ludwig nodded his head, content that he was able to find a fellow who shared his opinion. He knew it was the right choice to trust Laurence.

“So…” Laurence began, his tone carefully neutral. “Forgive me for being so forward, but how do you feel about joining the Healing Church? With more men like _you_ around, there is much we could achieve.”

Without hesitance, Ludwig immediately answered.

“I would be an honor to work alongside you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I deeply appreciate your feedback!
> 
> this was written while listening to an obscene amount of kings field ost. also the fic encouraged me to start tying my hair, becuz its gotten kinda long due to all the ...ongoings 
> 
> a few things to note:  
> \- went with the interpretation that tomb prospectors are not an -official- rank in the church, but its more like, calling someone to volunteer  
> \- I just kind of imagine the tiny lightings guiding ludwig like the gps in google maps creates the route thing and when you fuck up the route, it adjusts it for you, that kind of ordeal  
> \- also I played it lowkey, but I hope that I was made clear about the backwards trust going on with the healing church and ludwig feeling beholden somewhat  
> \- some weird metaphor about replaced morals with the sword and how ludwig completely forgot about losing his family heirloom and favors the waifu sword  
> \- ludwig how many madmans skulls did you crush?  
> \- I did know about the guidance runes rally stat but apparently the HMS also has high rally? that came in useful when youre out of blood and going on a kill spree in the dungeon  
> \- when laurence said that the responsibility falls on him in regards to exploring the dungeons, it was meant to imply the whole plot point of "laurence stole a chalice from byrgenwerth uwu"  
> \- in his deleted lines, laurence was having some weird moral hang-up about the hunt. in here, from listening to ludwig, laurence go the gigabrain idea on how to keep his evolution pyramid scheme going:  
> laurence: so...you're saying that...to unite people...we need ...a common enemey? what an absolute POGGERS idea  
> ludwig: nodding in confusion
> 
> \- do I know when vicar is supposed to be capitalized? absolutely not, I dont know english


End file.
